Of Vampires and Ninjas
by Kawabunga
Summary: Perhaps that was why he loved her so much? Yuffientine


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy. 

**A/N:** I wanted to write this simply because I love Vincent and seriously think he needs some happiness in his (uh) life. What better way to give him that than providing him with a certain Yuffie Kisaragi? I know loads of people think of them as a no-no-couple, but I believe they are rather cute together and that they are just right for each other. Please read and review if you feel like it. Flames or no flames, who cares? -Grins-

* * *

**"Of Vampires and Ninjas"**

She was annoying really.

Vincent scoffed a little as he watched The Greatest Ninja Ever preform some of her tricks, showing off with her shuriken to a not so impressed Cloud Strife. The blond hero had, like Vincent seen her in action several times and they were both aware of what she was capable of. 

They knew it and she knew that they knew. Yet, the petite Wutaian female could not refrain from forcing her skills upon them each and every moment she got.

So yes, she was definitely annoying. 

Not to mention loud, obnoxious, bratty, and very hyperactive. 

And, atop of that, she was a kleptomaniac. 

The dark haired man turned his head away from the sight of the young girl and his fellow AVALANCHE member. His eyes was already sore from watching her. Like his ears were form listening to her. 

Did she ever keep quiet? 

Yes, he answered himself, in fact she did. 

He had on rare occasions experienced her in a state of complete silence. 

Those times, she had either been too tired or to occupied with something to actually speak. With the ghost of a smile grazing his lips, the caped vampire remembered one time, during the whole Sephiroth-returning incident, just after Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE had fought the Bahamut, where she had been so concentrated that she had indeed forgot to open her mouth.

He had stood by her side then, in Cid's airship, waiting for Strife to finish his fight with the General and that moment, he had, for some really odd reason, missed the sound of her voice.

He had been rather surprised actually and it had taken him quite the amount of time to adjust to the weird feeling of actually missing something as simple as a voice. Her voice nonetheless. 

He had, more times than he could probably ever recall, wished for that exact voice to vanish from his earshot and therefore, the fact that he actually missed it when he finally had his long-wanted moment of silence, had provided him with something akin to shock. 

If he was still capable of harboring such a strong feeling as shock that is.

Gazing out over the dusty plains of Midgar, his mind drifted to the countless times he had saved the young ninja's life. She had a bad habit of putting herself in danger, mostly because of her strong, determined will to help out. 

Well, he mused, at least she'd had the decency to thank him for that and she had always been there for him, even when he did not need it. (Which was rather often actually.) She never left him alone and although he had asked for it more than once, she kept him company, not the slightest bit affected by his cold, rejecting attitude.

Not because she was stupid or dense, but because he did not scare her. And because she cared about him. She, a beautiful, warm, young woman cared. About him.

About Vincent Valentine, the seemingly emotionless, stone-faced vampire who did not show even the faintest trace of affection towards anyone.

Except her, that was. For some unknown reason, his facade simply would not hold when she was around and he could do nothing to prevent the black haired beauty from ripping it down, inch by inch.

The princess of Wutai had her flaws, no doubt about that. Not only had her father cut her off as his heir and denied her all heritage, she was also chased by at least a dozen men who wanted to put her head on a stake, after she'd stolen their precious Materia.

The pale man almost smirked. 

Materia.

Nothing meant more to the little brat than that. She would go through almost everything for one of those glimmering orbs and she collected them like a little kid collects rocks. He guessed they were her treasures. 

Much like she was his.

With a faint sigh he turned to look at her once more. 

She was grinning widely now, asking Cloud for his opinion about her newest moves. Her hair was slightly mussed and her dark eyes shone with excitement. She was breathing rather heavily and her fair skin was covered with a fine sheen of sweat. 

She looked so young. Younger than her seventeen years even. And he swore that he had never seen anything purer in his entire life. (And that meant something, considering the fact that he was not actually alive no more.)

She was all that he, himself, was not; vivid, happy and full of spirit. She never lost her faith in life and therefore she would never give up the things that meant something to her. Like him for example. She had even told him that. That she would never give up on him. 

Never, no matter what.

Perhaps that was why Yuffie Kisaragi meant the world to him.

Perhaps that was why he loved her so much?

* * *

-Fin 


End file.
